


We're The Wild Kind

by sequence_fairy



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sparring session in the Seireitei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're The Wild Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write thousands and thousands of words about these two being idiots together and Rukia just looking on and shaking her head.

Ichigo grins, teeth bared and eyes bright. He loves this – lives (has died) for this. He loves the rush of the wind in his ears, the feel of the grip of his sword in his hands, and the bright clang of steel against steel.  _ Reiatsu _ crackles around him, driving the sand of the training ground into a whirlwind at his feet. His power sings in his blood, urging him on and on and on. Renji meets him thrust for thrust,  _ Zabimaru _ a blur in his hands, while  _ Zangetsu _ flashes and dances in Ichigo’s grip.   
  
Ichigo steps into  _ shunpo _ , disappearing and reappearing almost immediately behind Renji. The other  _ shinigami  _ spins, meets his swing with his own and the impact rings out in the air around them. Ichigo feels the pulse of Renji’s  _ reiatsu _ against his own. Renji’s is a scarlet fire, meeting Ichigo’s black lightning with a roar. Their combined spiritual pressure explodes outwards, and in the middle of it, they are straining, blade to blade, chest to chest. They are close enough to feel the other breathing.   
  
“Ready to give in yet, puppy?” Renji snarls, and Ichigo grunts under the heave of Renji’s physical strength.   
  
“Never,” Ichigo growls in return, shoving back at Renji. Their blades scrape down each other, sparks flying into the air.

Sweat drips down the back of Ichigo’s neck, soaking the collar of his  _ shihakusho _ . He grits his teeth, plants his feet, and pushes. Renji steps back, and Ichigo steps forward. They break apart in a flash of black and red, both of them phasing in and out of  _ shunpo _ around the edges of the training ground. They trade blows back and forth, and sound of steel on steel rings through the division.   
  
They have drawn an audience, but neither notices, caught up as they are in the fight. Bets exchange hands and the atmosphere around the training ground gains a festive air.    
  
The sparring session comes to an abrupt stop when Ichigo gets up under Renji’s guard, and drives a  _ reiatsu _ -enhanced knee into the redhead’s gut. Renji sprawls back,  _ Zabirmaru _ clattering to the ground beside him. Ichigo follows him down, and comes to rest kneeling over Renji,  _ Zangetsu _ hovering over Renji’s heart.    
  
“Do you yield?” Ichigo gasps out. He’s winded, they both are, but he’s still smiling. Renji grins back, and Ichigo feels the increase in his  _ reiatsu _ just before he feels the movement beneath him.   
  
“To the likes of you?” Renji surges up, bringing  _ Zabrimaru _ with him. Ichigo barely has time to get  _ Zangetsu _ up to deflect a blow that he’s certain would have taken his head clean off had Renji been fighting to kill. “I don’t fucking think so.”

Some of the audience members whoop in encouragement as Renji chases Ichigo around, driving the ginger-haired  _ shinigami _ into tighter and tighter corners. Ichigo curses, and works to drive Renji back. Round and round they go, until Renji gets off a lucky punch that sends Ichigo flying. 

This time, Renji leans over Ichigo,  _ Zabimaru _ angled towards the younger  _ shinigami’s _ throat. A hush falls over the crowd gathered to watch them.

“Yield,” Renji says, and Ichigo smirks. Renji presses  _ Zabimaru _ ’s edge against Ichigo’s skin, the  _ reiatsu _ -sharpened blade drawing the faintest line of blood. “First blood’s mine.” 

“You sure about that asshole?” Ichigo asks, lifting his hand. Renji’s eyes follow the line of Ichigo’s finger to the blood dripping down his arm.

“Oh fuck you,” Renji says and Ichigo laughs. Renji holds out briefly before his glower is replaced by a grin. He sits down heavily, and then flops onto his back. They lie there for a while, laughing at each other.

Eventually, the glare of the sun is blocked out by the shadow that falls over Ichigo’s face and he squints, trying to make out who it is.

“Idiots,” Rukia says, “the pair of you.”

“Yeah,” Ichigo agrees, levering himself up to his feet and then reaching down for Renji. He grunts as he hauls the redhead to his feet. “But you like us anyway.” Rukia scoffs, pokes Renji in the gut and cuffs Ichigo ‘round the back of the head.

“Let’s go fools, you’ve both got paperwork to do.”

“ _ Hai fukutaicho! _ ” Renji and Ichigo chorus and Rukia rolls her eyes, hiding her grin in the sleeve of her  _ kosode. _


End file.
